User talk:DarkMugen/Archive 1
My Talk Page. And? : You did ask for it Just be careful what you ask for----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello DarkMugen, may I ask why your IP has edits from both yourself and Renegade Shinobi? --Frosty 18:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Whats wrong with that? | -- DarkMugen 18:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ugh. I wanna edit my pages. But someone banned me again, even after i got unbanned.... | -- DarkMugen 18:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, what it would leave me to believe is that you own both accounts, and you are only allowed 1 account... --Frosty 19:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Really? I didn't know that. It's my Brothers, but my brother has two accounts. Ones an old account. We share a comp. | -- DarkMugen 20:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's so people don't create over 9000 accounts and vote up their own builds. If that account is your brothers, would you be so kind not to vote on build he votes on? and ofc, vice versa. Thomas Dutch 20:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Could you ask your brother what his old account was called? Because I am only getting 2 accounts editing from your IP. --Frosty 21:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Lol Psych Consultant again.----~Short 21:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Gogo secks chart. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, wow, this must be the sister. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL nice----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Im friggin lost. | -- DarkMugen 13:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::: This should shed some light----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nope. lol | -- DarkMugen 23:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We had a case we suspected as socking, where there were 2 persons editing from the same IP, claiming to be brothers. They had the previously linked discussion with eachother, and we were confused with who is who and who had sex with what. Thus you can find some theories on the talk page. Now with another same IP + Brothers thing people are referring to the previous thingy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Got it. | -- DarkMugen 18:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::lol. u ppl are funny. Renegade Shinobi 19:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::We're sad and hostile. Sup? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::If someone wouldn't mind helping me out, can you turn my character profile page into a template? | -- 'DarkMugen' 01:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) 04:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, I don't know what you mean and I'm a miserably coder. Create a page for the code you want as a template under eg. User:DarkMugen/Character Profile Page, then put where you want the code to be. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, if you sign with 4~'s you doubletimestamp, and you never closed the small-tag. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I changed that. as for the small tag, it will automatically be closed upon someone else typing. For my page, what i meant was that i could do: ({DarkMugenChartable|Char Name|Char Lvl|Char builds|Char etc)) so i don't have to type it every time (I know that i didn't use the right tags there) | -- 'DarkMugen' 13:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What is wrong with copy paste?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also No it dosen't "automatically" close....fix it----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't know how. | -- 'DarkMugen' 13:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Remove the small and span tags for the date stamp TBH----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Doesn't work. Great. "It will be closed automatically". --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol don't forget That should do it----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Got The template on my own :p And, basically, that unclosed tag tells you what i think of your responses :p | -- 'DarkMugen' 00:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You can say that when I'm doing something else than telling you you're doing it wrong. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Glad I could try and help out...you are welcome----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Testing. Testing. 1. 2. 3. | -- 'DarkMugen' 04:04, 10 November 2009 (UTC) :Grats, my text is completely unaffected. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:08, 10 November 2009 (UTC) Hello there, since you are your brother both use this site I would like to tell you cannot both vote on the same build page for bias reasons, also, could you tell him to reply to my message I left him since I can see he is slightly inactive. --Frosty 20:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :His old account is Jonathan. | -- 'DarkMugen' 20:44, 11 November 2009 (UTC) PvX:ARCHIVE. Sup? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :My internet crashed. IDK, was gonna fix it. Dont give me that sarcastic crap chaos. | -- 'DarkMugen' 15:49, 17 November 2009 (UTC) ::From all that indicates one can only assume that you don't want that criticism on the page and blanked it, because that's what people do. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't your parents ever tell you about assuming? it makes an ASS out of U and ME. I could care less what you think tbh. I KNOW that its a good sin build. As for blanking it, why would i do that now? and not 2 weeks ago when people first started critizing it. | -- 'DarkMugen' 15:55, 17 November 2009 (UTC) ::::Stop making those terrible jokes. And no, I my parent's don't speak English well enough to make bad puns like that. ::::And no, ofc not, only now did it make you look bad. Which you aren't really helping =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay Chaos. i get it. you dont like me. so just leave me alone. | -- 'DarkMugen' 16:37, 17 November 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually have nothing against you, but you really should stop with the terrible jokes + arguments. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and please indent correctly ;P I cba fixing it all the time. User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting, if it helps. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Or i could let you fix it til you leave me alone | -- 'DarkMugen' 01:38, 18 November 2009 (UTC) ::None of this is personal for me, don't take it as such, please. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sigh. It's just one running build, I myself have been a part of loads and loads of arguments related to builds, though mostly when I was newer here. Accepting the autism of PvX is quite necessary for tolerating this site. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DarkMugen&curid=88746&diff=1005054&oldid=997112 Hello :> --'-©- (moo) '''-- 09:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC)